


启蒙教育

by maodoudou



Category: AOTU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maodoudou/pseuds/maodoudou
Relationships: Ray（AOTU）/Anmicius（AOTU）
Kudos: 14





	启蒙教育

对魅魔来说，没有什么东西能催情，除了O液。

由欲望诞生的肉体当然是由欲望的产物满足。安迷修真的太久没有吃饱，体力逐渐下降，意识也越发朦胧，脑子里尚存的理智告诉自己不可以，但当雷狮的家伙咚咚地敲打在他生殖腔外的皮肉上时，他还是红着脸小声答应了。  
他拨开被艹的烂熟的肉红色穴口，受到蛊惑的碧眼魅魔含糊地说着央求的话。  
“在……在芯子后面……往上些……嗯……有个……有个很小的口……如果碰到应该会有些被吸——噫！！！！啊！哈……啊啊～慢点！慢点慢点！噫啊啊啊！”  
肉柱破开软肉，从未被发现的隐秘处被狠狠操弄着，他已经不剩多少体力，甚至连呻吟都带上了哭腔，雷狮从来都是残忍的，只要能得到，什么手段并不重要，他发了狠劲，拖起意识已经模糊的魅魔，将他钉死在自己的X器上，任凭对方求饶哭喊，也绝不松开。  
“安老师，舒服吗？你在吮我，果然很舒服啊。”  
他故意叫对方老师，故意在他耳边厮磨，看他因羞耻扭过脑袋故意不搭理自己。  
如此折磨这个人，却让他产生了前所未有的快感。  
这可能就是龙的劣根性，雷狮不由这样想到。

——但他不会停下！  
眼前的魅魔已经顾及无他，一双眼里噙满泪水，翠绿的宝石晶莹剔透，雷狮舔去对方吞咽不下的唾液，再次咬上磨红了的柔软双唇，回应他的不再是恼人的抱怨，只剩奶猫一样软绵的哼声，泪水淅淅沥沥混入口中，微妙的咸味令雷狮抬头。  
“雷……雷狮……雷狮…………哈啊…………退……退出来好吗？你找到它了……已经够了……啊…………”  
就算做这种事，他的一双眼也永远干净又纯良，如今再说什么讨饶的话也无济于事，海盗想要，那就必然要得到。  
安迷修感到捏着他下巴的手拖起他的腰，巨大的肉桩撤出了腔口，他送了口气，却在放心时被一个自由落体送回了欲望的炼狱，不断拷打他备受折磨的肉体。  
“啊啊啊——！啊……咕……呜…………雷——啊啊～”  
下坠产生的力量使刚才只能在腔口磨蹭的肉柱一插到底，被捅穿的错觉让他胆战心惊。安迷修紧张地揉着生殖腔外的皮肉，仿佛能描绘出凶器的轮廓，一股热意从内部炸开，恍惚间他竟觉得舒服又满足。  
“呵……一下子就适应了？真淫荡啊……安老师，那这样呢？”  
雷狮按着对方的胯骨狠狠往上顶弄，那里又紧又热，腔口不停地吮吸着侵犯它的恶劣凶器，那儿叫人舒服地头皮发麻，善妒的龙族抚上魅魔红透的脸颊，突地一阵烦躁——  
有没有别的学生进去过？  
有没有人与他分享过这块稀世的绿宝石？  
他是否也是这样哭着央求对方？  
这一假想让他怒火中烧，誓要把他操死在这的力气狠戳弄那窄小的地方。  
“啊啊……咕……呜……雷狮……雷狮雷狮……不要了……真的不要了……好难受……唔……”  
安迷修真的快崩溃了，长久的交合对于一个饿了太久的魅魔并不是好事。  
可龙族的发情期太猛烈，那力道仿佛在敲击他的灵魂，一下比一下狠劲且恶劣。他感到那里快被戳坏了，却又无比地爽快，甚至生出了“干脆就这样被弄坏”的奇怪心思。  
雷狮说的不错……说不定我就是天生淫荡……  
在颠簸中他浑浑噩噩的想着，像个破了洞的水壶，热流一波接一波地从穴口涌出，他感觉自己好像射了，却又什么都没射出来，唯有腔内不断传出酥麻又痛苦的快感，不间断地碾过他已经脆弱不堪的神经和肉体。  
安迷修这幅被玩坏的样子激起了雷狮恶劣的快意，他将人推翻在床，就着插入的姿势把他转了个身，腔内被碾了个来回，安迷修也只是发出了几声呜咽便又失了力气，他从后拽起魅魔的手臂，再次发狠深入抽插起来，这姿势令凶器进入了前所未有的深度，安迷修突然暴起大声哭叫，手臂被控制在身后，令他无法靠自己支撑住身体的重量，整个身体可以说是被拖拽着被肉桩猛锤一气，毫无章法的抽插却引来浑身颤栗，肉穴死死咬住对方的凶器不松口，搅紧的力道也让雷狮头皮发麻，他不断加速冲刺，力道一次比一次凶狠，最后在安迷修再次颤抖着高潮时，全数射进了腔内，激起对方仅剩不多的一丝呻吟和抽搐。  
“呜……呜…………”被放下时安迷修软软地倒在床上，发出委屈的哭腔，此时虽然肚子被彻底填满，肉体却早已不堪重负，他连揉揉被抓疼的手臂的力气都没有，只感受到还在隐隐收缩的腔口，竟选择把白液统统吞下，一滴也不忍心流出来的样子令安迷修不由生出气来。  
“不争气的身体……………………”他说完便昏睡了过去，独留下还有些意犹未尽的雷狮，叹气将人搬入浴室清理。

有的是时间跟你耗……安迷修。


End file.
